


[Podfic] All I Wanna Do Is (Bicycle, Bicycle, Bicycle)

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Kink Negotiation, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 19:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabrielle really, really likes this whole cycling hobby Xena has picked up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] All I Wanna Do Is (Bicycle, Bicycle, Bicycle)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All I Wanna Do Is (Bicycle, Bicycle, Bicycle)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/485878) by [fleete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleete/pseuds/fleete). 



> The title is from Queen's immortal Bicycle Race.

**Length:** 00:30:51

[Download (right-click and save)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012082105.zip) the MP3 || 27MB


End file.
